Choices
by lullabyJN
Summary: TEENCHESTER! AU: What if the Fate of thousands of lives including those of his loved ones all came down to one decision, made by one Sam Winchester. Be kind first fanfic!Rated T just in case...Angst Sam,protective/Angst Dean
1. Known or Unknown?

Teenchester!! What if the fate of thousands of lives and his loved ones all came down to one decision, made by one Sam Winchester. Be kind first fanfic!!

Disclaimer: sadly none of the following ppl places or things belong to me(if they did i would sooo be having a GOOD time right now), anyways it all belongs to kripke and the CW!!

**Note: this story is a story-taking place when Sam is going to leave for Stanford. Sam: 18,**

**Dean: 22, a new twist on the show, a What if ? story.**

It is a late summer afternoon as Sam slowly starts to pack up his room, when he begins to feel that familiar tightening at the base of his neck, the ache he has been feeling more and more frequently. Sam sits down excusing it to all the stress he's feeling. All to soon is going to be the night when he will finally tell his dad about his letter. His Stanford acceptance letter.

They are about to move on from their stay in some middle of nowhere town in Montana, to what will hopefully be one of his last hunts in the back woods of Washington. He knows it will not go over well, as he had already told Dean.

When he told Dean, he got exactly what he was expecting. A mix between surprise, anger, hurt and everything in-between. He remembered clearly the night he got out his letter, that he had just received, and sat Dean down and told him. Though Dean kept silent he saw all the emotions cross his face.

Dean said one word "Why?"

Sam cautiously sat next to Dean on the bed and explained.

" I want to leave this life Dean, I don't want to always have to say goodbye, instead of see you later. I want the chance to settle down and have a normal life, with friends and maybe even a girlfriend."

Dean look carefully looked at Sam and sighed,

" It was always gonna turn out like this wasn't it? I always new you were smart and could do so much in the world but I had hoped you would stay. I'm not gonna lie to you and say I am okay with it, because I'm not, but I can say I understand."

Sam carefully looked at Dean and saw the truth of his words.

That was over a month ago, and Dean had, just like he promised, kept it a secret. But Sam knew it wasn't going to be a secret much longer. He planned to tell his dad after the next hunt, to give him a heads up. Sam was willing to stay until the end of summer then head off to become what Dean referred to as "Joe College".

The longer Sam sat their contemplating what he knew was gonna be the arguments of all arguments the tightening slowly started to escalate, until he soon felt like he had a football team running around inside his head. He knew they were leaving soon and wanted to get some aspirin so he would have a chance to sleep during the long drive, so he quickly got up only to learn that it had not been such a good idea. He felt his knees buckle and started to fall to the ground at the exact moment Dean entered their shared bedroom.

Sam at eighteen was already at 6 ft and was a big guy, but that didn't stop his 22-year-old brother from catching him right before he hit the ground. He heard Deans voice saying his name but couldn't answer back.

Sam's vision started fade and he started getting flashes of a place other than his room at the Blue Script Motel. All of a sudden the picture stabilized and he saw who he somehow knew to be an older Dean and himself. They were getting chased on a bridge by the impala, then as sudden as the first time it shifted to another scene, one of a young beautiful girl getting burned alive on the ceiling. Sam felt an undeniable connection to this girl and all of a sudden realized he loved her. Again the picture changed, to one of the man with yellow eyes inside his dad hurting dean, then of the three of them in a car with Sam driving when all of a sudden headlights collided with them head on. The next picture scared Sam, as he saw a dying Dean and then his dead father after a deal had been made for Deans life, with the yellowed eyed man. Pictures kept flashing in front of Sam's eyes like a movie, a movie of what his life would be like if he left for Stanford. This he was sure of.

For Sam this seemed to last forever, but in reality it only lasted about a minute. For Dean it had been the longest minute of his life. He was scared out of his mind for Sam, who at that moment started to slowly return to consciousness. Sam heard Dean calling his name and in turn slowly opened his eyes.

"Sammy, Sammy you okay?"

"Dean?...ughhh it hurts."

"What hurts Sammy?"

"My head"

"K, well lets get you off the ground and onto the bed, then I'll get you some aspirin."

Dean slowly helped Sam get to his feet, taking most of Sam's weight as he seemed a bit unstable and wobbly on his feet. When Dean got back he handed Sam two small white pills to help with the pain. Sam was a bit more lucid this time so Dean decided it was as good a time as any to ask.

"Sammy wanna tell me what happened back there?"

"It was nothing I'm fine."

"That was not nothing. You passed out Sam! Now tell me what's wrong."

"Dean, it was just a headache. I have been getting them a lot lately, though none that bad until now."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped."

"I know but I didn't want to worry you. I'm fine though I promise."

"Well okay Sam but if it happens again you tell me so I can get you medicine and make sure your alright, okay?"

"Okay, and thanks Dean."

"No problem Samantha."

At Sam's incredulous look Dean said,

" Come on you totally fainted like a little girl!"

"Did not…jerk!"

"Bitch"

At this, Dean left the room telling Sam to rest and he would come and get him before they left. While all Sam wanted to do was sleep, he couldn't. He didn't know what happened to him and was unsure if it was real, though he felt a strong urge to heed all the information and make good use of it. If it was real though, then Sam's future seemed pretty bad. He didn't know what to do. If he followed through on his decision, than a lot of evil would befall him and his family. He would lose a girl he loved, his father his brother and ultimately himself. But if he stayed with his family and didn't go to Stanford than there was a chance that all those people him and Dean will save might not survive. Sam had a choice to make: Follow through and try to change his dreadful future, or go into the unknown and maybe keep his family and loved ones alive.

At hearing Dean's voice telling him it was time to go, he realized he had spent a long time going over this information in his head. He slowly got off the bed grabbed his duffel and took one last look at what had been his home. Sam walked out of that room to his waiting family and knew he had made his choice.


	2. What's in the Backseat!

**AN: so here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but I have had a hard time writing it. It is not the best piece I have written, but I think it is okay. I hope it is what you wanted.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

As soon as Sam got into the car he was checked on by Dean, and surprisingly, by his father also. _Must be because he wants to make sure I won't mess up the hunt…. again_. As soon as they got on the road Sam let the familiar rumble of the car lull him into a peaceful and painless sleep.

The next time Sam woke he slowly opened his eyes to find that it was already dark out, and that he must have slept for more than just a couple of hours. He decided he didn't want to be noticed yet so he just closed his eyes and listened in on the conversation in the front seats. He was making notes in his head as he heard them discussing the facts of their next hunt. They were going to take care of a nasty poltergeist that had already killed two and injured one. Soon though he noticed a change in the mood. His dad seemed to go from hunter mode and into dad mode.

"Dean is their something wrong with your brother?" He suspiciously asked.

"No, I don't think so. He's probably just tired. We'll wake him when we stop for the night" Dean quickly answered.

"Dean that's not what I'm talking about, and you know it. He has been acting a little off these past couple of weeks. He has been working harder than usual on hunts and is agreeing with me more, as if to fend off any arguments. It's like he is trying to make up for something, though I'm not sure what."

"Dad, I think your just imagining things. Sam is fine and, maybe he is just trying to get your acceptance." Dean made sure to avoid eye contact while saying this, not wanting his dad to find the lie hidden behind the words.

"Dean I know something is wrong, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see," he said while giving Dean a look showing that he knew Dean was hiding something.

Sam was laying rigidly in the back seat, hoping for Dean to keep his mouth shut. He visibly relaxed when he heard Dean dodge the question,

All during this conversation Sam kept thinking back to the decision he had made. As he was listening he started to doubt the path he had chosen. He wasn't sure now that his choice was the right one. He wasn't sure now what he should do, and how he should move forward. Sam was now as unsure and confused as ever.

During Sam's internal conflict he had missed the rest of the talk of the hunt, but that was the last thing on his mind at the moment, and decided this was a good time to "wake up". So at this he noticeably sighed opened his eyes, and groggily sat up. At this both his dad and Dean both looked back at him. He assured them he was fine, and was told that they were halfway there and would be stopping for the night in another hour or two. He looked out the window and sure enough they were already in Idaho.

As Sam sat there dozing, he suddenly felt an immense and sudden chill, and quickly looked around but didn't see anything out of place. He looked up toward the front and found no indication that either Dean or his dad had felt anything. He brushed it off as just a strange dream and was content to just stare out of the window for the rest of the ride.

Soon enough they arrived at a hotel no worse than usual, and he helped Dean carry in their bags from the car. Dean and him were sharing a room while their dad had the one next door. Dean went into their father's room to discuss what they were going to do the next day while Sam went to their room. Even though he had a long nap in the car he was still extremely tired so he took a quick shower and went to bed, even though it was only 9. No sooner had he laid down that his dad and Dean announced that they were going out to the local bar down the street. Sam grunted in response and fell asleep the instant the door closed.

Sam's dreams started out normal enough, but slowly they started to replay images from what he had started calling his vision, from earlier that day. He kept seeing the beautiful girl burning on the ceiling, his dad dead on the floor of a hospital, and Dean getting ripped to shreds by an invisible source. Sam couldn't escape them, there was no way out. Sam all of a sudden felt someone or something shake him and he tried to escape. He heard speaking and slowly returned to the land of the living, and understood what was being said.

"Sammy, Sammy! Come on man wake up! It's just a dream."

As Sam came to, he slowly regained the use of his senses. He smelt the familiar mix of oil, gunpowder, and leather that he knew belonged to Dean, and only Dean. He then remembered the reason of Dean roughly shaking him, and he slowly started to sob. He felt Dean's arms wrap around him and hold on tight. He knew he should have been embarrassed by it, he was a grown man, but couldn't seem to because at that moment he felt safe I his brothers arm.

"Sammy are you okay?"

"Ya sorry Dean, I just had a nightmare. Nothin to worry about."

"Are you sure your okay Sammy? You looked pretty scared."

"I'll be fine Dean it's been a long day. Go to bed."

"Fine, but if you need anything I'll be right over here 'k squirt?"

"Dude, I'm taller than you are! And ya I know. Thanks!"

At this both men got back to bed and turned out the lights. As soon as Dean was sure that Sam would be okay for the rest of the night he was finally able to fall asleep to the even sounds of his brother breathing.

Early the next morning they woke to the sound of their dad banging on the wall adjoining the rooms. They quickly got up and ready to go knowing that their dad would want to leave as fast as possible. Just as quickly had they entered the town, they were now leaving it.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS…8:00 that night…SNSNSNSNSN**

The day had been spent the same as usual, with long hours of driving and a couple of stops along the way to refuel and stretch. It was getting dark now and Sam knew they still had a good 3 hours left on the road. All day he had this bad feeling of being watched while in the car, but again brushed it off because neither of the cars other occupants had noticed.

They were again driving on a pretty deserted old country highway, when another vehicle came into view. This happened every so often and usually they just passed never to be seen again. But tonight happened to be the night where things changed.

As soon as the other vehicle came into view, Sam again felt that there was someone else there right next to him. The feeling was stronger than ever, but still nothing. Sam was starting to realize that this someone probably wasn't natural. He went to open his mouth and tell his family, but was stopped. In that same moment, the truck started to flash its headlights at them in a pattern. All three Winchesters turned to look at the truck behind them. It kept up the pattern only angering Dean and there dad more. But Sam knew there was something familiar about the patter, but he couldn't quite place it. His dad just started to go faster and was focused on only the road to try to get past, who they believed was just some crazy person playing games with them.

At that exact moment two things happened. Sam finally realized what was so familiar about the patter. It was Morse code.

**-.. .- -. --. . .-. / .-.. - - - - - - -.- / .-. .. - -. …. – **

He took a moment to figure out what it said. When he finally realized the words his breath hitched. He did as he was told and looked right.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**AN: So this story has taken on a mind of its own and is probably gonna take longer than originally thought. Well I hope u will stay on board for the ride. Review please I would love to know what you think!! **

**Lots of Love**

**-lullabyJN**


	3. Whitehot

**I am sorry this has taken so long but I have had a show choir competition this weekend and have not have a lot of time to write. The idea for these few chapters is from the legend Killer in the Backseat, but I revised it to fit in with the story. This turn of events will help lead Sam to his final decision by the way, but I couldn't resist a bit of limp Sam. Anyways here is the next chapter hope you like it!**

Previously: _He took a moment to figure out what it said. When he finally realized the words his breath hitched. He did as he was told and looked right._

Sam's feelings of being watched had been correct. There indeed was someone in the car with them. He took a moment to take in the ghost. It was a young man maybe a couple of years older than him, and he had injuries that looked as if he had died in a car accident. Sam felt a pang deep inside for this spirit, but knew that this encounter wasn't going to end well.

As soon as Sam went to open his mouth to alert his family to the danger he felt the icy grip of the spirits hands grabbing his neck and slowly get tighter and tighter. He tried to scream for help but was unable to do so and was staring to see black spots dance around his vision. He faintly felt a bump and knew the guy in the car behind them was trying to help. The spirits hands loosened a little and at that moment Dean looked back only to notice his brother getting strangled.

He let out a yell to their father and reached back to grab Sam when the spirit disappeared. As Sam was gasping for a wonderful lungful of oxygen the car started to skid towards the edge of the road, he felt each jarring impact with the doors of the car. After what felt like a lifetime Sam felt the final impact when the front of the impala hit a tree. He was slowly trying to get himself to move to check on his family, knowing they were doing the same.

Sam finally got up when he was abruptly pulled from the car and thrown into the nearest tree. Sam felt all of the breath get knocked out of him, but had no time to catch it before he was picked up and thrown down to the ground again. The spirit started to hit him repeatedly and though Sam tried to fight him off he was losing and knew that after a couple more hits he would loose consciousness. It seemed that the spirit knew that help was coming, because he could probably here Dean and John getting weapons as easily as Sam could. In a last ditch attempt to kill Sam he pulled Sam knife from his waist and stabbed him right in his side. Sam gasped at the white-hot burning sensation and was struggling to breath through the pain. All of a sudden he heard the familiar sound of a shotgun being fired. He saw the spirit dissipate and felt a moment of relief before all the pains and aches covering his body made themselves known.

"Sammy? Are you okay man?" he heard Dean worriedly ask.

Sam tried to open his mouth to say yes, but couldn't find his voice. So instead he just lay there and watched Dean when he finally came into view.

"Oh God Sammy, you're gonna be okay don't worry. DAD!"

Dean found the knife wound and applied pressure, causing Sam to cry out and finally find his voice.

"D'n, it hurts. Where's dad? Is he okay, are you okay?" Sam pushed out through clenched teeth.

"Hey there Sammy, both me and Dean are fine, it's you we have to worry about." John told Sam as he was carefully checking Sam for other serious injuries, but found no more that were life threatening.

" Okay Dean help me get Sam into the car, it's not messed up to bad. We'll fix it after we help Sam."

"Are we gonna take him to the hospital dad?" Dean asked looking at his apprehensive father.

"No hospital, you guys can fix me." Sam said while looking directly at Dean knowing Dean wouldn't like it.

"Fine, we will, but if you get any worse we are taking you to the E.R." John said.

Both Dean and John carefully lifted Sam into the car trying to avoid hurting him anymore. They placed Sam into the backseat with his head firmly on Deans lap, while Dean applied pressure to the wound. Once they were settled John jumped into the front of the car and immediately sped away heading towards the nearest town. Sam faintly wondered what happened to the helpful driver when he noticed them passing his truck, which was on the side of the road. Dean must have noticed him looking because he reassured Sam that he was fine but had pulled off trying to help. Sam knew they were never going to see this man again and he was more than grateful that he had been driving the same stretch of road.

…**. Inside the Golden Train Motel room…**

Sam was carefully laid on the motel bed farthest from the door, with Dean next to him taking off his shirt while trying to keep pressure on his side. John had gone back out to the car to grab their large First Aid kit. He soon arrived back to see his oldest trying to comfort his youngest, feeling apprehensive about what he would have to do.

"Okay Sammy I'm gonna have to clean and stitch up your side, okay?"

Sam gave a slight nod, but had a look of dread in his eyes. He knew what was coming and was afraid. John gave Dean a look telling him to keep Sam as still and calm as possible.

"Sammy, hey Sammy look at me." Dean instructed. "Focus on me and it will be all over soon."

Sam did as he was told and turned his face into Dean's chest. Dean saw John grab a bottle of peroxide and gauze and knew they were about to begin. Dean grabbed Sam's hand and held on tight, trying to help relax Sam. He gave his father a nod and watch as he pored the peroxide into the open wound.

The pain this time in Sam's side was worse than when he was first stabbed. He tightened his grip on Dean hand and tried his hardest not to scream out in pain. The burning continued for so long that he started to whimper and cry into Dean's chest. Suddenly the pain peaked, and then Sam knew nothing but blissful peace.

Dean felt Sam's hand go lax in his own and knew that he had finally passed out. Their dad finally finished the ministrations and put a fresh bandage over the wound. All they could do now was wait and hope he didn't get an infection. Though with their luck Dean knew they were in for a rough couple of days.

**Please review!!! I will be adding another chapter later tonight to make up for the delay. By the way this isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine sadly...anyways thank you for reading!!  
-lullabyJN**


	4. Decisions and Doubts

**Enjoy!!! Don't own nothing, not beta'd…**

******************************************

Throughout the night Dean kept a constant vigil over his brothers bed while their dad being himself spent the night on the computer looking for the spirit that attacked them.

Dean figured he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew his dad was gently shaking him.

"Dean, son I have to go. I figured out who the ghost was and have to go take care of it before anyone else gets hurt."

"Dad seriously, cant you wait until Sam at least wakes up?" Dean asked disbelievingly.

"Dean you know I cant. Besides you're here to help Sam and if something happens you can call me."

With that John quickly grabbed a bag and headed out into the early morning sun. Dean wasn't very surprised by his dad's attitude, but was still a little disappointed. He quickly checked over Sam again, and after deciding he was alright he got up and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

By the time Dean got out of the bathroom it was about 9 am. He went back over to Sam's bed after seeing him start to return to consciousness. Sam slowly opened his eyes and groaned.

"Ughh… I feel like crap. What happened Dean?"

"You don't remember?" Dean asked worriedly. "You were attacked by some ghost while we were on our way to Washington. You were stabbed din the side, and you have been out of it since late last night."

"Oh right, I guess that's why my side feels like someone is holding an open flame to it." Sam said through clenched teeth. "Where's dad? Wasn't he here with us?" Sam asked confused.

"Ya well, you know dad. When a hunt presents itself he just cant resist. He stayed till this morning to make sure you were okay, then left to go get the spirit that did this." Dean hurried to explain their father's absence without letting Sam think he didn't care.

"Oh, well okay I guess it's good he is laying the spirit to rest." Sam ended his words with a huge yawn. He was exhausted from having the conversation and could feel the pull of sleep but was resisting so he could stay with Dean. But Dean being the awesome big brother that he is noticed.

"Go back to sleep Sam, I will be here when you wake up okay?"

"Okay, thanks Dean." Sam said while his eyes slowly slipped closed. Within seconds he was out like a light.

Dean knew that he wasn't going to feel comfortable leaving his brother alone unless he was a hundred percent sure he was okay, so he prepared for a long day sitting in the motel room. But a couple of hours later he got a call from his dad, who he figured was on his way back to them.

"Hey dad. How was the hunt? Are you coming back soon?"

"Hey Dean the hunt was good. How is Sam doing?"

Dean noticed his dad's lack of answer about when he was coming back but let it go, and replied to his dad's inquiries.

"Sam has been sleeping all day. He woke up for a couple of minutes a while ago but ever since then he has been pretty out of it. I think he might be getting a fever though." Dean said worriedly.

"I'm sure he's fine just give him some Tylenol and he should be fine. But I have to let you know that I'm not gonna be back for a couple of days at the least. I got a call from Caleb and he mentioned a hunt near here, and since I knew we were gonna be here a couple of days I offered to take it."

"Dad are you kidding me? Sam got stabbed and you are just gonna forget us and go on another hunt? You should get your priorities in order dad!" Dean exclaimed angrily at his stunned father.

"You will not talk to me that way. I am still your father. Anyways you said that Sam seemed fine, and it will only take a couple of days. You can call me if you need me."

_Ya because you always pick up your phone, Dean_ bitterly thought.

"Well whatever Dad. Just call when you're heading back." Dean quickly shut he phone, ending the call so he wouldn't have to listen to his father justify himself anymore.

Dean stole a quick look at Sammy and noticed how he seemed to be getting paler and was sweating. Dean knew he had to give him something to stop the fever before it started. With this in mind, Dean rummaged through the first aid kit he had in his duffel and found the bottle of Tylenol. He got a bottle of water, and two of the small white pills. He went over to Sam and gently started to shake him.

"Hey Sammy. Why don't you open your eyes for me huh?"

Sam blearily opened his eyes and found hi brother sitting on the bed next to him holding medicine and water in his hand.

"Open your mouth Sammy so we can get some medicine into you and fight this fever before it hits you full force."

Being the good brother that he was Sam obeyed without objection and quite soon after fell asleep to Dean humming AC-DC, and carding his hand through his hair in a comforting manner.

The day past in the same patter, with Dean waking Sam every so often to give him more medicine and Dean restlessly watching TV. or on the laptop. By nightfall though Dean knew that they weren't going to get through this very easily, because Sam was getting warmer by the hour.

Dean got up and checked Sam's temperature for the third time in the past two hours. It read 102.3. Dean was starting to get worried and knew he had to do something to keep his brothers temperature down. He quickly retrieved the ice bucket and went out into the hall and filled it. When he got back to the room he heard faint mumbling coming from Sam. He quickly got bunches of ice wrapped in towels and put them around Sam to try to cool him down.

As he sat beside Sam , the mumbling continued to get louder. It seemed as if Sam was having a very bad dream just like the last time. Dean listened hard trying to make out what he was saying._ Jessica, please you have to save her. Dad the demon, its here. Oh god please don't take Dean from me, I can't go on without him. Dad? Dad! No… HELP! Someone you have to help him…_

As Dean was taking in his brother's ramblings he noticed that Sam had now started to cry and was yelling and thrashing around. Dean knew he had to calm his brother and quick before he hurt himself.

"Sam, come on man you gotta wake up. Come on that's it open your eyes."

Sam obeyed, "Dean?"

"Ya man it's me. I'm here, shhhh" Dean tried to calm his still shaking and whimpering little brother.

"Sam want to tell me what that was about? And don't say nothing, because this is the second time it has happened!"

"I just keep having this dream Dean. It's seems as if I'm being shown what our future is gonna be, and its just weirdin me out okay? I swear it was just a nightmare nothing else….nothing else." Sam whispered that last part, as if he were trying to reassure himself and Dean.

"Okay Sammy well, I'm not going anywhere. So why don't you just go back to sleep and I promise I will be here when you wake up."

"Since you promised." Sam's eyes drifted closed and soon enough his breathing evened out alerting Dean to his brothers return into a peaceful sleep.

Over the next few hours turning the day back into night Dean tried to figure out what was going on with Sam. He figured it was probably just stress getting to him because he knew that Sam planed on telling their father about Stanford soon. He knew Sam must be nervous and scared because Dean knew he was, but if it was what Sam wanted then so be it. He tried not t o think about it, and tried to enjoy the time he had left with him. Dean kept closely monitoring Sam and with a surge of relief he noticed that Sam's fever had broken and was slowly starting to lower.

Sam woke up a few more times telling Dean random facts like the number of northern white rhinos that were left in the whole world. Which Dean now knew to be eight. He had tried calling his dad when Sam's fever had gone way up, but of course just like ha had expected he got voicemail. He was waiting for hi dad to call and said he was heading back, because it had already been two and a half days. Dean knew the call was gonna come at any time and was ready to rip his dad a new one.

It wasn't until the next morning that Sam seemed to be back to his old self besides being in some pain from the battering his body took. He was also exhausted, and had spent all night , and all morning sleeping. So when their dad called Dean, he just assumed Sam had been sleeping. He had assumed wrong.

"So dad you decided to finally call back? How nice of you." Dean said sarcastically.

John knew that he was just upset about Sam and he had a right to be mad at him for leaving.

"Dean I'm sorry, but I am coming back now. I know I shouldn't have left but I did, there's nothing we can do about it. I called Bobby and told him that he has to finish the hunt. He was in the area and I knew he would help out. I knew this hunt would take longer than expected and felt bad for leaving so I'm coming back. I should be back within 2 hours."

Dean was in shock that their dad had left a hunt to come back to him and Sam, but nonetheless he was happy. He quickly gave his father an update on Sam then said goodbye and hung up the phone.

All during this conversation Sam listened carefully, and was just as surprised as Dean when he heard that his dad was coming back from a hunt without finishing it. Sam was amazed at how at times they seemed like the perfect family and at others they were at each others throats. Lately though it had been pretty peaceful without to many arguments, because Sam had wanted to be in good terms with their Dad when he told him about Stanford. Sam was again brought back to the decision he knew he had to make. Yet at that moment it seemed so clear which one to take he knew that he really had to think things through.

At this time he decided to get up and Dean told him all about how Dad was coming back. Dean was so excited that it just seemed to get passed on to Sam. Sam decided that he would just enjoy the moment for what it was. He laid there with Den next to him and they watch TV until their dad arrived back. The first thing he did was ask Sam how he was doing. Sam told him he was doing much better and would be okay to leave by the next morning. Surprisingly john shook his head and said they were going to stay at least another day to make sure he was fine.

That night they ordered in and just watched a movie and talked. Sam couldn't remember another time when they all sat there as a family and talked about something other than a hunt. He for the moment felt like as a family they could get through anything.

The next day went by pretty smoothly with Dean Sam and their dad just hanging in the room and resting up. Their dad decided that is Sam was up to it they would head out the following morning to continue on their way to Washington. Sam agreed as well as Dean and it was decided. They all got into bed at around 10, with John in the room next door to the boys.

Dean noticed that after about half an hour that Sam had still not fallen asleep, and he was a little concerned that he was getting sick again.

"Sammy are you feeling okay?"

"Ya Dean I'm fine." Sam said a little to quickly for Deans liking.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you still up?"

"I was just thinking Dean okay, I promise."

"was it about that dream you have been happening ? Because if so than you can talk to me about it dude. I know I don't do chick-flick but you have me worried and if this will help you sleep than so be it."

Dean listened intently when there was no answer form Sammy, and then he heard it. It was a slight hiccup sound, and Dean knew he was crying. He quickly got up out of bed and went over to Sammy's.

"Hey what's wrong? Why is this scaring you so much. You usually don't get so worked up from a nightmare."

"It just seems so real Dean. It is scary to think that this could all really happen. I am scared for you and dad. I just want to be sure you guys are safe."

"Sam I know this might scare you but kiddo it's just a dream nothing more. Dad and me are fine and we are gonna be safe okay? I'm not sure what exactly you have been dreaming but you have to let it go. There's no way you can know the future, so you just need to stop worrying about it. We are both here know and we will both be here when you wake up. I think that you may just be having these dreams because you know you have to tell Dad about Stanford soon. If that's what you're worrying about you need to stop because if this is what you really want I will be with you every step."

"Dean how can you be so sure that this isn't real, that it isn't a warning to what is to come. I don't think this is an ordinary dream." Sam finished quietly.

"Oh come on Sam. You are not a psychic, and you are not seeing the future, it is just a dream. You are just worked up about telling Dad." Dean finished lamely.

Sam stayed silent and stiffened at the mention of Stanford. If Dean noticed he didn't say anything. By this time Sam had calmed down and had once again gone back to thinking. Dean could tell his brother was of somewhere else so he lightly punched him in the arm causing Sam to quickly become aware again. He told Sam to just stop worrying and to go to sleep. He reassured Sam that his dream was just that, a dream and nothing more, and went back over to his own bed. He listened for a while longer and slid into his own sleep once he heard the steady breathing of Sam in the bed next to him. That night both brothers went to bed with doubts of Sam's dream being only a dream. Though neither brothers voiced their doubts they were still felt strongly. For the boys that night of sleep had been anything but peaceful.

The next morning while they were packing up to leave, Sam seemed a little withdrawn. Dean let it go because of the events of the night before and instead told him to hurry up.

Sam as he was packing, finally knew what he had to do, and he was positive it was the right decision.

As they were leaving, Dean behind Sam, Dean noticed Sam throw something away stand there a moment then with a look of confidence he strode out the door. Dean let his curiosity get the better of him and he went over to the trashcan picking up the paper he saw Sam throw away. When he read and realized what it was he instantly paled and stood there unmoving confused by it._ Why would Sam ,of all people do this, I thought he would do anything to get this._ Dean had a feeling this had to do with the conversation of the night before. Though he was still a little doubtful of it all being a dream he knew he had to get to the bottom of things, so he carefully folded that treasure of a paper and put it into his wallet.

They left no trace in that hotel room, but Dean knew it was a place he would never forget. This hotel was the place where Sam let go of all his dreams. This was the room where Sam threw away his full-ride acceptance letter to Stanford. Dean knew that no matter what it took he was going to get an explanation out of Sam. He had a feeling he wouldn't like it, but kept all knowledge of this major event away from his waiting family. He would wait for the right time then get what he needed from Sam.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But this family never realized that they were being carefully watched from a distance. Their observer watched the new turn of events, and a gleeful smile lit up his face. _Good know my plans will run much smoother, and I might just get my boy king sooner. _He did not know what would happen if Sam were to see one path his future could take, but it had turned out better than expected. Now he wouldn't have to kill Sam to get him to his full potential. Things were going to be much easier this way. At this he gave a slight chuckle.

As the family got into the car and drove off they didn't notice the yellow eyes watching them intently from the park across the way. Sam had unknowingly started a chain of events that could be far more disastrous than the future he saw. The fight they were in had just become bigger and they were about to fully understand how this turn of events had made it all that much harder to win this war.

**AN: This chapter finally reveals Sam's decision and I hope you like the one he made. I'm not sure if I should continue on and give the AU to the original story line. It will be hard but can be done if it is what ya'll want. Review and tell me what you think, and whether you would like to see more. I will probably be starting another story soon also so be on the lookout. Thank you for reading.**

**-lullabyJN**


	5. Betrayed

**Betrayed**

**~Supernatural~**

Dean kept his mouth shut, and didn't let on that he knew anything about Sam's actions. They continued on like this, with both Sam and their Father ignorant of Dean's inner battle. Soon enough at the rumble of their stomachs they stopped at a place called London's Diner. It was the same as all the other places they stopped at, but Dean couldn't seem to find it within him to enjoy being there.

They sat down and ordered as usual, though not even Sam or their Dad noticed Dean's lack of flirting. Dean was thankful of this because if they had they would have started questioning and he needed a bit more time to think. To try to avoid suspicion though Dean ordered a burger with extra onions like he always did. Sam got a soup and salad, and John got a sandwich. While eating they discussed the plans for the upcoming hunt in Washington. Surprisingly, there seemed to be no problems with discussing this, as Dean thought there would be. Sam seemed genuinely interested, and prompted the conversation enough that Dean went unnoticed, allowing him more time to think. To soon for Dean's liking they had all finished eating, and they were heading out when their Dad got a call from a contact about the hunt. As he left to answer it Dean figured this was as good a time as any to confront Sam.

"Hey Sam, come here. I want to ask you a question."

Sam slowly got up from the bench he was currently occupying and went to stand next to Dean by the Impala. _I hope he doesn't have some joke planned for me. Maybe that's why he has been acting so weird, _Sam thought while standing there.

"What do you want Dean?" Sam asked looking suspiciously at Dean. "Well before I ask you have to promise me something. Promise me you won't interrupt till I'm done talking, okay?"

"Umm…Okay?" Sam replied with a look of confusion on his face.

Dean looked over at Sam before returning his gaze back to the parking lot, took a breath, and began.

"Sam, I'm just going to get right to the point. When we left the last motel, I was watching you making sure you were okay, and I saw something that peaked my interest. I let my curiosity get the better of me and I went over to investigate. I'm glad I did, because if I hadn't I might have let you make the biggest mistake of your life."

At this Dean reached into his pocket, and pulled out his wallet. He snuck a quick look at Sam who was looking weary to say the least. He quickly reached in and retrieved the paper he had so carefully placed in. He looked back to Sam and saw the blatant look of shock on his face. Dean knew Sam realized what he was talking about. Dean was afraid he would bolt but he held fast to his promise, and he stood there with his jaw clenched, no longer looking at Dean but instead down towards his feet.

"Why would you throw this away Sam? You have been working your whole life for this paper. To get your way out, and find you 'normal'. I don't know why you would give up something this important to you. And don't say it wasn't very important because I know you, this is your dream." Dean kept his gaze locked on the cars in the parking lot, not able to look at his brother who he knew was slowly getting angrier.

"When did you even make this decision? Huh? I know it has to have been recently because just the other day, you were nervous about breaking the news to dad."

Dean whipped his head around stunned, to stare at his little brother as realization dawned on him, _the dream_.

"This is about that dream or nightmare, or whatever, isn't it? You are throwing away a future you have worked so hard for because you think they're more than dreams! I'm right aren't I?" Dean exclaimed while he stared incredulously at Sam.

"I told you Sam, they are just dreams. Dad and I are fine and aren't in any more danger than usual. You can't let one little thing, like this nightmare, deter you from your goals."

Dean now looked back at Sam with a look of gentle sadness about him. He went to grab Sam, but Sam got there first.

"Are you done yet?" Sam replied sarcastically, barely containing his anger.

"You know Dean, I thought you would be happy for me! Happy with the decision I made. I mean it always comes back to me, or the family, and I chose you. You even told me you didn't want me to leave, unless that was all an act to make me believe you cared." Sam said with a look of painful sadness flicker in the hazel depths of his eyes.

"Were you just tricking me the whole time Dean? Were you hoping I would go so you could be free of your burden? I guess you didn't want me then, and you don't want me now! Wow, and I always thought you liked having me around. I guess I was wrong. I have always been an obligation, and always will be!"

With this being said Sam turned around, trying to hide the obvious look of pure pain in his eyes. He was getting into the car when Dean grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"God Sammy! How many times do I have to tell you? You are not an obligation or a burden. I love being with you and looking out for you. I do it because I _want_ to not because I have to. I was just trying to get across the fact that after all the hard work you've done, you shouldn't allow one small thing, like this dream to hold you back." Dean watched Sam's face while telling him this trying to gauge whether he was getting through. He noticed though how Sam was still stiff and had a pained look on his face. _I have to get it through his thick stubborn head,_ Dean thought right as Sam opened his mouth.

"Who said it was just one dream? And I know it's more than a dream!" Sam muttered this furiously as he wrenched his arm from Deans grasp and got into the car slamming the door.

Dean was still standing stunned when John came back after ending his call. Dean knew their Dad could tell something was up, but was glad when he didn't push it. Sam fell asleep soon after starting back on the road, and the ride was silent, the only noise being that of the wind rushing in through the open windows. The rest of the ride Dean spent trying to understand his brothers words. _What does he mean it has been more than once? What have I missed?_ Dean thought back over the past few months, and a thought came to him, the headache first and "nightmares" soon after. _Maybe there connected._ Dean continued to analyze his brother's words and actions, only making his worry grow stronger.

By the time they made it to a motel in the new town, Sam was long past sleep, and seemed to be dead to the world. After getting the two rooms, both John and Dean got Sam into their room. Dean knew he had to do something to help Sam, but knew it wouldn't go over well with anyone. Dean decided to take that chance, and before his dad could leave for his own room next door, Dean stopped him.

"What do you need Dean?" John quietly asked, frustrated that he couldn't start on the hunt right away.

"It's about why Sam has been acting so….well, different." Dean carefully stated being mindful of his sleeping brother in the room.

"Well, come on tell me boy." John prompted.

"Dad, Sam got a full ride to Stanford, and was gonna leave. But then he had this dream, and", but Dean never got to finish, because all John heard was _Sam, full ride, _and_ leave._ Before he heard the whole story John was instantly seeing red and was ready to get some answers, and quickly.

"What?!" John yelled, not caring if he woke his youngest. Hoping, actually that he would wake, so that he could get some sense knocked into him.

At seeing his dad's reaction Dean knew Sam would see this as the ultimate betrayal, and for that he was heartbroken.

~Supernatural~

**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am sorry it is short but we are doing state testing at school, and so I don't have much free time. I will try to post another chapter before this weekend, to hold you over because I wont post any then…to busy! Thank you for reading and please reviews, good or bad. And for those of you who do review thank you so much it helps me a lot.**

**Lots of love**

**-lullabyJN**


	6. Realizations

**Sorry for the wait, but I have been preparing for auditions, STAR testing and AP tests. Also been having trouble figuring out how to write this. Anyways thanks for reading, and ENJOY!!  
**

_Previously:_ _"What?!" John yelled, not caring if he woke his youngest. Hoping, actually that he would wake, so that he could get some sense knocked into him. _

_At seeing his dad's reaction Dean knew Sam would see this as the ultimate betrayal, and for that he was heartbroken._

********

**Realizations **

Sam is startled awake from his peaceful sleep by the sharp voice of his father. He cautiously opens his eyes._ Wonder why he's all shook up._ When he sees his dad looking at him red-faced he soon realizes whom the anger is directed at, but he doesn't understand why. He looks to the right of his father and spots Dean. He notices Dean's guilt and anguished filled gaze, and looks to what's in his brother's hand. He looks intently trying to figure out what it was, and why it got his dad so angry. Suddenly he realized. _He didn't,_ Sam thought fearfully eyes starting to water in realization.

Sam picked up on all of this in a matter of seconds, during which their dad had approached the end of his bed, noticing that he was awake. Sam opened his mouth to try to explain to his father, but didn't get a chance. John didn't hesitate in making his anger well known to his younger son.

"How could you Sam? Leaving your family like this?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam questioned his own anger starting to rise. "I decided NOT to go. I'm staying to be with you guys!"

But their dad found a way to twist around his words and only heard what he wanted to hear.

"Ya, but _you_ applied, got accepted and _you _were planning to go!"

Dean couldn't let this go on any longer. He felt heartbroken about what he did to Sam, and knew it was his job to try to fix what he had broken. He grabbed his father and once he got him out the door of the room he risked a glance at Sam before he too stepped outside. He saw how heartbroken his brother looked, and knew it was on him. He would have to talk to him later. Once they were both outside and the door was shut he turned toward his enraged father , his own anger staring to get the better of him.

"Dad, how could you yell at him like that? All he ever does is look for your approval, and you just throw it back in his face. Your right Dad, he _did_ apply to Sanford, he _did _get accepted, and_ was _going to go. The operative word here being _was_. He made a choice Dad, and that choice was US! Did you ever stop to think how hard this must have been for him. We both knew that he was different and that he was going to long for more one day. That day came and he let it pass. He let it pass for us Dad! How can you be angry at him for that?"

Dean finished his rant out of breath and red-faced. He took one look at his Dad expecting anger, but instead saw a strange look of sadness and look of guilt on his face instead. Dean knew that he had gotten through. That his Dad understood what he had done.

"Go talk to Sam, Dad, maybe then you will both understand each others actions." At this their Dad went back into the brothers shared room to talk to Sam, while Dean went next door to give them some space.

John slowly entered the room not knowing what he was going to find with his young son. What he did find, though was unexpected. Sam was sitting there on the bed, head in hands, his shoulders shaking with each heart-wrenching sob. His son, who he had taught to be tough as nails, was crying, and he had done this to him. Sam must have sensed him come into the room, because he slowed down his sobs, just enough for him to talk.

"I'm sorry Dad, I really am. The choice I made then was wrong, I know that now, and I was just trying to fix it. I didn't want you to find out because I knew you would be angry. But Dad I thought you would be happy if you knew I would be staying with you guys instead of going. I thought you would be happy with the choice I made."

Throughout Sam's speech John had remained silent. To stunned by his sons words to say anything. Sam took this silence as anger and only started to cry harder, still trying to explain and gain his fathers forgiveness.

"I realized that I couldn't leave you guys. If I did I would always be worrying, and wondering how you were or if you were even alive. I wouldn't be able to do research and watch your backs. I realized that it could put you guys at risk, I couldn't leave knowing you guys could get hurt because of me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything ever happened. But Dad, if you would rather me go I will. I promise just say the word and I will be gone." Sam dejectedly finished, his sobs having now died down to occasional hiccups. Sam heard his father sigh and waited to hear the words that could change his life forever. So, obviously, he was surprised when instead two strong arms pulled him into a big comforting embrace. Sam couldn't remember the last time his dad had done this. He sat there content to just feel safe and loved. Soon enough though his father broke the silence,

"Oh Sammy. I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have blown up like that, especially because I didn't have all the facts. I'm not too happy that you did this behind mine, and I'm assuming Dean's back, but I'm glad with the decision you made. I would NEVER tell you to leave Sam."

Sam was glad his dad had said these things, but it didn't make Sam feel any better. Despite what had been said Sam knew that if it came down to it his Dad would pick Dean over him and that at this moment he might mean it, but it could change in a flash. Sam knew that if he left for Stanford his dad would have told him to leave. He had seen it. Even with his vision, though Sam tried to believe what his Dad had told him. Maybe since he already changed his path, his dad would act differently and not tell him to leave. Maybe know he would have a better relationship with his dad. Then again, after seeing his father's previous anger, Sam started to feel more confident in the fact that his nightmares, were more than that.

As if his Dad was reading his mind, he asked Sam the question he had been hoping to avoid.

"Sam I just want to know something. I'm not saying that I want you to go, but what exactly led you to these realizations. What made you choose to stay?" John thought he knew the answer, remembering what Dean had said, but he had to know for sure.

"It was just a nightmare. It got me thinking, and I knew that I couldn't leave. It would be wrong if I did."

Sam finished this last part while hesitantly looking up at his dad. John looked at Sam when he said this and saw the raw fear lurking in the depths of Sam's eyes. At seeing this John's suspicions seemed to have become a little more solid.

"I'm sorry again Sam. I think though that you need to go back to sleep. You need to rest, and we have an early day tomorrow."

Sam took his father's advice and slowly let sleep come and embrace him again. After checking to make sure Sam was asleep, and that the salt lines were in place, he left the room, knowing he needed to have a talk with Dean. He knew that Dean suspected something. He would just have to find a way around it.

**~~~NEXT DOOR~~~**

As John entered his room he noticed that Dean was looking a little nervous, sitting on the edge of the bed, lightly bouncing his knees. He walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed his shoulder touching his sons.

"So, did you fix everything between you guys?" Dean apprehensively asked.

"Well, not everything but a lot. I just had to understand his thinking, and I think I do know."

"About those dreams I mentioned Dad. Did you ask him about them? Do you know what's up with him?"

"Ya, Dean I asked, but I don't think it's anything. I think it was just him subconsciously figuring out what he should do. You shouldn't worry about it. I don't think he will have any more. Now, why don't you go in there and get to bed, we are going to have an early start."

"Okay dad. Night."

"Night."

As John watched his son walk out the door, he felt a pang of guilt. He felt bad about lying to Dean, and not telling him what he really thought was happening. He knew it was in the best interests of both his sons though. He hoped that when the day came to tell them, that they would understand. Well, he would have to cross that bridge when he came to it.

Dean quietly re-entered the motel room, and went over to his bed. He quickly got into a pair of sweats and a tee shirt then got into bed. He tried to go to sleep but couldn't, not until he talked to Sammy. He didn't want to wake his peacefully sleeping brother, but he had to apologize. He walked over to where Sam was, and gently shook him.

"Sammy, hey kiddo wake up."

"Whhh…D'n?"

"Ya Sammy, its me. Look I just wanted to say I was sorry. I didn't want to tell him but he was worried about you and so was I. Those dreams were killing you dude. It seemed as if you were never sleeping peacefully. I just wanted to help you."

"It's okay Dean. I understand, and I know you were just trying to help. And hey it turned out okay didn't it?"

"Ya, I guess. But I will make it up to you for your birthday in a couple days. Your gonna be what 5 now?"

"Haha. Try 18 dude, and I am already taller than you!"

"Don't rub it in. Bitch!"

"Jerk. Now go back to sleep Dean, I'm tired."

Dean lightly chuckled and got back into his bed, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. He had the best little brother ever, but now he had to find a way to make it up to him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Again this little family was unaware of the person keeping watch across the way. He had heard everything between the family. He heartily laughed at the brother saying he will make it up to him for his birthday. Little did he know that Sam would be his in just a couple days. He was waiting patiently and knew that he would have a perfect opportunity to hurt the Winchesters. He would take the boy no matter what. At seeing them all go to bed, he slipped back into the darkness from which he came.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Unbeknownst to the man in the shadows he was also being watched. She was keeping tabs on the Winchesters, and was interested with this man and his plans. She knew that she was going to have to be even more careful over the next few days. She would have to make a plan of action and soon.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**AN: So I just realized I made a mistake in the ages. Sam is really seventeen, almost eighteen…sorry. Anyways, I'm not sure I like the direction this story is going, and honestly I have lost inspiration for it. The next chapter will be the last, but I will try to make it amazing. Thanks for reading, and if you want it would be greatly appreciated if you would comment. All are welcome!**

**Lots of love**

**-lullabyJN**


	7. Missouri?

**AN: So you guys this was supposed to be the last chapter, but I didn't get written as much as i wanted to so, i wrote this much to hold you guys over. Hope you like!  
**

**P.S. just to clear up some things from the last chapter, my sister goes to a school that gets out in April, so that's why he is starting summer so early!! **

_Previously: Unbeknownst to the man in the shadows he was also being watched. She was keeping tabs on the Winchesters, and was interested with this man and his plans. She knew that she was going to have to be even more careful over the next few days. She would have to make a plan of action and soon._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Missouri?**

As planned, early the next morning the small family of three got packed and left the motel, leaving it exactly as they had found it. They returned to the road they had come in on and continued their trek towards Washington. Sam spent most of his time researching the case again, while Dean was just content to sit there and doze. John looked over at his sons and faintly smiled, proud of how good they had grown up. He looked back at Sam and was incredulous at the thought that he had almost lost his son, to something as simple as college. Not that he wasn't proud of his son, but he knew that this was better. Sam could be watched out for and protected. He wasn't sure whether he, and Dean, would have been able to cope with Sam gone, and out of their lives.

John continued to contemplate this possible change of their lives, and didn't notice how much time had really passed. Soon enough it was time for a pit stop for both them and the Impala. He soon found a little diner and gas station, exactly what they were used to. They walked in with the voice of Sam droning on in the background telling them what they already knew about the hunt. Still this made both of the older men smile, with just the thought that they weren't losing Sam anytime soon. They soon settled themselves at the back of the diner, away from any prying eyes. As they sat there waiting for there food to come, they talked about their game plan for the next night, because that was when they would be getting the poltergeist who had added two more injured to it's hit list. They figured they were going to pull into town late that night and they would set there plan into action the following night, Sam's eighteenth birthday. Dean figured that if they ended early enough he would take Sam out for a little celebration.

As they were finishing their late lunch John got a call, and excused himself while the boys went to buy some snacks for the road at the gas station store.

"John Winchester here."

"Hey John, we haven't talked in a while, how are you and the boys doing?"

"Who is this? Why are you calling?"

"Calm down John. It's me Missouri. Stop your worrying."

"Missouri? Missouri Moseley? What has you calling?"

"Well John, I'll just get right to the point. I have been keeping tabs on you since you came to me that first day. Until now things have been quiet, but I have been hearing …rumors. It's about your boy John. It's about Sam."

**AN: Haha cliff hanger...kinda. Anyways i guess I lied, but I will finish it within the next chapter. I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so I posted this. See you soon. Thank you for reading and please review.  
Lots of love  
-lullabyJN**


	8. Happy Birthday Sammy

**So i hope you guys will enjoy reading this last chapter. I really loved writing it for you guys, but am sad that i coudn't keep an interest in it to keep it going. But i am happy that it ends good instead of dragging on. Well anyways, what are you waiting for READ IT!!!**

**Happy Birthday Sammy**

_Previously: "Well John, I'll just get right to the point. I have been keeping tabs on you since you came to me that first day. Until now things have been quiet, but I have been hearing …rumors. It's about your boy John. It's about Sam."_

"What do you mean it's about Sam? What's going on?"

"Well John, this isn't easy, but the demons have been talking. They have been talking about Sam. They seem to be led by a demon named Azazel. Wh…"

"Azazel? Is he the one who came after my Mary?"

"I don't know John I really wish I did but I don't. For now though you should be worrying about your son. This demon seems to be extremely powerful, and has a surprising interest in Sam. I think you know why."

"It's about his dreams isn't it? They aren't really dreams, but more like premonitions or visions, right?"

"Yes John, that's what I believe. I think this is why he wants Sammy so bad. I have seen what will happen if he gets Sam, and you must stop that from happening. This could affect not only your family, but everyone else as well."

"What did you see? What's gonna happen?"

"I have a pretty sure idea, but I think it is better that you not know. I don't know what will happen, and I am not sure whether the demon will pick up on it."

"What do you mean pick up on it?"

"Well John he has started following you, ever since you first left Montana. After Sam had his first vision. You must find a way to get Sam to leave you guys, and go to Stanford as planned."

"How am I supposed to do that? I can't just tell him to leave! And what about the demon? He is unprotected out there on his own."

"Well John, I can make it so that once Sam leaves his presence will not be able to be sensed by the Demon. I am not sure how long this will last, but it should be okay, unless Sam starts to have visions again, and there is nothing I can do about that. John, I know this is hard, but it's for the best."

"I don't like it, and I don't know what I'm going to do about it, but thank you for calling."

"Anytime John, just make sure you do what's best for Sam. Bye now."

John hung up the phone, his hands slightly shaking after hearing that his fears were materializing. His son was in danger, and the only way to protect him was to make him leave. He knew he would have to do it, but he wasn't sure how he would tell Dean, without letting him know of the real dangers. He looked up at the thought of his sons and was glad to find that they were just now coming out of the little convenience store, Dean with a bag of peanut butter M&Ms and Sam with a chocolate bar. As he watched them bicker on their way over he knew this was going to be one of the hardest things he was ever going to have to do. He composed himself as the boys came back over.

"Ready to hit the road again? We should be there in a couple of hours then we can get ready for tomorrow."

"Yes sir, we're ready." They responded simultaneously.

They drove that last couple of hours with John deep in thought and the boys arguing over one thing or another. Finally, they made it to their destination and found a cheap motel. They unloaded all their gear, and Sam set to work about getting info from the town library. As Sam left, John figured this would be the best time to talk to Dean. On the way over he had finally found a story that would seem plausible enough, and since they were alone he figured it was as good a time as any. Dean was cleaning the sawed off when he started in.

"Dean. I have been doing some thinking, about Sam and Stanford."

At the mention of Sam and Stanford Dean immediately stopped his work and focused on John.

"I think that we should let him go. I thi…"

"What?!?" Dean interrupted. "Are you kidding me? You were the one who was adamant that he shouldn't go. Why the sudden change?"

"Well, as I thought about what he said and what you said, I think that this will be what's best. This has been his dream, and we both knew it. I now that he doesn't enjoy this life, and I don't think it's fair for him to have to stay just because he feels obligated to protect us? I think he deserves a chance to make his own in the world, don't you?"

Dean sat there through his dad's speech taking in every word. His look of disbelief and confusion slowly turned to one of sadness and resignation.

"Ya, dad. I guess it is fair that he should get a chance to get out of here. I am just worried about him. We won't be with him, to be able to watch out for him."

"I know son, but he deserves a chance, and we will watch out for him. Just from a distance."

"How will we tell him dad? If you tell him he will probably think you don't want him to stay. You will have to explain to him that you are doing it for him to have a better life. Even then he will still probably be hesitant to go."

"I will explain to him Dean. After though I think he will realize that he still wants to go, that he never stopped wanting it. I will talk to him after we finish this hunt."

"Okay dad, if that's what you think is for best."

Dean started to go back to his cleaning of the weapons, waiting for Sammy to come back. He knew that he would have to spend as much time with him as he could. Because he knew in his heart that Sam would go, that's what he was always meant to do. He would make sure to give him the best birthday celebration ever. A last hoorah.

**OOOOO Next night, at the hunt OOOOO**

"Sammy hurry up and torch that sucker. I don't think me and dad will be able to hold him off much longer!"

"I'm trying, hold on." Sam yelled back to Dean.

They went to the mansion where the poltergeist resided, and they were in the backyard getting rid of it. The first hour had gone off without a hitch. They got all the way down to the coffin, before it realized what they were doing. As soon as it came to this realization, it started attacking. Sam had the job to torch the bones, while his dad and Dean distracted it. He had just gotten through salting down the skeleton when he noticed that dean seemed to be getting overpowered. He couldn't see his father but assumed he was only knocked out. At least he hoped. As he was finishing with pouring the lighter fluid over the bones and lighting the match he tripped. He fell into the freshly dug grave, but luckily the flame had blown out as he fell. His brother must have noticed.

"Sammy!!! Are you okay??"

"Ya Dean, I'm fine."

As he said this Dean's head appeared above the hole, and he reached a hand down to help Sam out. As Sam got out he struck another match and dropped it in. What he didn't notice though was that the poltergeist was coming up behind Dean, and waited to the exact moment that Sam dropped the match to push Dean in. As Sam saw this happen he froze. He did nothing; he was so shocked that he was unable to move. Luckily at that moment his dad again seemed to come out of nowhere to correct his mistakes.

"Dean?!?! Dean are you okay? Dean!!!" John yelled as he pushed Sam aside and looked for Dean.

"Dad, I'm over here." Dean coughed out.

"Grab my hand Dean, hurry." John said as he reached down, and grabbed hold of dean. As he got a good handle, he pulled Dean up. Dean came up slowly. His face was dirty and he was out of breath.

"Are you okay Dean?"

"Ya dad I'll be fine."

At this John finally took notice of Sam. The look he gave Sam was enough to make him shy away in fear.

"We will talk about this later Sam. Now help me get Dean to the car." John ordered Sam while staring daggers at him.

Together the two men helped get Dean safely to the car. The ride home was tense and silent except for the occasional cough from Dean. Finally they made it back to the motel, and inside. Sam stood there as his dad got Dean comfortable, waiting for the yelling he knew would be coming.

"Dad, Dean, I'm sorry." He quietly said.

"It's okay Sammy I now it wasn't your fault."

"Don't Dean. It isn't okay. He froze, and you could have died. Sam, do you realize that we could have lost dean tonight, just because _you_ were scared. That all would have been on your shoulders!"

"Dad, I'm sorry I don't know what happened. I didn't mean for Dean to get hurt."

"Well that's not good enough Sammy. I'm not sure if this is really best for you."

"Are you telling me to leave?" Sam asked with tears in his eyes.

Throughout this conversation Dean had been following from his position on the bed. As he heard his dad yell at Sam and Sam's conclusion to this he was horrified. He wasn't ready for Sam to leave just yet. He decided it was time to intervene.

"Dad, come on give him a break. It was a mistake, and it could have happened to any of us. You don't want him to leave though, you're just over-reacting."

"No Dean this was not just a mistake, and I will not give him a break for almost killing you. And I think that is exactly what I am saying. Sam it might be best if you do leave, and go to college."

"You don't mean that." Sam said trying not to let his tears fall.

"Oh, I think I do."

Sam finally broke, and let the tears come. He fell to his knees and let the heart-wrenching sobs consume him. For a couple of minutes this was all that was heard. Dean was shocked into silence and John stood there watching his son cry. He was having an internal war. He knew the way this was going was not how he wanted it to happen, but this way was best. He knew that this way was fool proof, and that Sam would not come back. After listening to his son cry and feeling his heart break a little bit more each sob he knew he had to finish it.

"Sam I want you to walk out that door, and never come back. Go to college get the normal you want and leave us. We will all be better off this way."

"Dad please don't say that!" Sam cried.

"Sam go now!" John said this in the voice that no one could resist, not even his sons.

Sam had stopped crying now and just stood there looking at his father and Dean. He slowly got over to his bed he was gonna share with Dean and grabbed his duffel. He zipped it up, and walked towards the door.

"Sam don't go. Dad tell him he doesn't have to go. Please!!"

"Dean, it's okay. Just take care of each other for me. I love you guys."

At this he walked out the door, and down the street towards the bus station. As he left the room and looked back at dean, he had a face that Dean will never forget. He was resigned that his father didn't approve of him and that he was not going to ever come back home. As soon as Sam left, John mumbled something about getting a drink, and left. Dean got his duffel, looked through it and got out the box wrapped in newspaper. H laid it on the bed and just looked at it. After a while he too lay down and turned out the light. Before he fell asleep with the box laid against his chest, he let one tear fall.

"Happy eighteenth birthday Sammy. I love you."

******STANFORD CAMPUS******

A rustling from the other room of his apartment woke Sam in the middle of the night. He looked over to make sure Jess was still asleep and got up to go check it out. He saw a shadow and started to attack just like he had been taught those many years ago. He stopped suddenly when he heard,

"Whoa, easy there tiger."

"Dean?"

**AN: So this is the final chapter of my story I hope you guys all liked it. Thank you for reading and a special thank you to those of you who reviewed (Star Mage1, carolinesayer, IritIlan, RoyalNavigator, friendly, Dudette Kika, and pizzapixie). Keep on the lookout for more stories from me. **

**Lots of Love**

**-lullabyJN **


End file.
